


A Dog Is A Mans Best Friend

by AFuckingWriter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFuckingWriter/pseuds/AFuckingWriter
Summary: Christmas time !!! Except it's less magical and Theon hates himself





	

Merry Christmas Reek !” Ramsay announced with a broad grin as he made a grand entrance into the main hall with a swagger.  
Reek slept in the main hall tonight as Ramsay’s dogs were in heat and he felt it most unpleasant to ruin Reeks perfect form by letting his dogs defile the meat. He huddled on a thin sheet of fabric that had been laid halfheartedly across the cold cobbles, his quivering body covered only by a thin and ragged potato sack. He was only barely conscious and awake, however he knew better than to aggravate Ramsay when he was in a good mood - that’s when he was more dangerous in Reeks opinion (which didn’t matter very much to either of them).  
“Good Morning M’Lord !” Reek whimpered forcefully, trying his hardest to look awake and pleased to see his master. He bowed his head too. His hair appeared to be falling out some time ago and lay in clumps on the hard ground, and his flayed finger had started bleeding again during the night as it left a darkening stain on the stone. Reek covered this with his body as he knelt to attention, he didn’t want Ramsay to see it in fear he would punish him for making a mess of his bed.  
Reek cant remember the last time he witnessed a Christmas and he was sure he had been with Ramsay for over a year… why was he only now celebrating? The thought made Reek panic but he controlled himself enough to respond to whatever Ramsay asked or did.  
Almost dancing around the quiet room, which echoed under each step he took, he finally seated himself in a chair just across the room from Reek and reclined as he watched his beautiful creation where he knelt. So beautiful.  
Ramsay had taken every step he could to make Reek his and now with his Father killed and him succeeding in ‘the battle of the bastards’ as people liked to call it, he was finally free to take full ownership. He was so inexplicably happy and full of the Christmas spirit that he didn’t even punish Reek for crying during the night.   
“Now, Reek” He began with a grin, “ At Christmas time we say ‘Merry Christmas M’Lord instead of Good morning” He cooed.  
Reek bowed his head in shame, why was he always such a dissapointment to his master? Why must he be so useless? He realized he had not yet spoken out of self hatred.  
“Merry Christmas M’Lord” He choked through his embarrassment.   
“Good boy !” Ramsay replied, genuinely quite pleased. His Reek was such a fast little learner and he liked that a lot. “I’ve brought you a present, Reek”  
Reek could’ve cried right there. He knew it would be something awful, like Rickon’s head or something along those lines, it always was. He lifted his head to plead his thanks but Ramsay was already reaching behind his back to present him with the gift.  
“Come here, Reek” Ramsay demanded sternly, however the same grin remained.   
Reek immediately began to stand obediently, shivering as his skin adjusted to his awoken state.  
“Nah-ah-ah” Ramsay sighed, signalling with his hand to get back down. “Crawl”  
Reek swallowed nervously, before forwarding onto his hands and knees. The cold , unforgiving flooring provided him no comfort as he began the slow, humiliating journey on his hands and knees. He hated crawling, not that it mattered, he felt exposed and vunerable.  
He could feel Ramsay’s grin as the sadistic victory goal. His knees, so brittle from the lack of nutrition, were chaffing against the stone and he hissed as he bit back his whimpers of pain.   
The legs of the chair came into view and he found himself kneeling at Ramsay’s feet in submission, shakily he raised his head to look upon his face, Ramsay would only acknowledge him if he was looked in the eye.  
“Very good Reek ! Very Veeery good “ He smiled, proud of his obediently little dog. “ It is a good job for you that you didn’t sleep with the dogs last night, with the way you crawl, your ass would be raw”  
Reek felt a burning blush spread across his face, “Th- Thank you, M’Lord” He felt like crying. He also felt like smiling at the compliment Ramsay just paid him by implying his sexual properties. Of course, Ramsay noticed this. Ramsay was certain Reek would probably be aroused right now if he hadn’t cut off his cock months ago. What a shame.  
Ramsay ruffled his wild and filthy hair, in admiration of what he had created. Slowly and deliberately he brought the present from behind his back, caressing it gently in his fingers, level to Reeks eye line. He tore away the light paper covering and revealed to him a thick and glossy covered leather dog collar.He grinned from ear to ear. The collar itself was a work of art, thickly layered with a reflective gloss and pressed at intervals with silver X’s of house Bolton.  
Ramsay took incredible enjoyment from watching Reeks expression as he realized what the collar implied. He was Ramsay’s. Eternally.   
Reek nodded in thanks, and turned his back to Ramsay before leaning his head back to expose his neck and prominent bone structure to his owner.  
Ramsay gently clasped the collar around his unusually skinny throat, tightening it around his neck suddenly to choke him. His body jolting in delight at Reeks sensual choking. He leant to hold him close to his knees and snarled into his ear, not releasing his grip, “Merry Christmas Reek”


End file.
